


Dedication

by Excel_Lynt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Apologies, BAD TIME, Confessions, Feels, Guilt, It's too late to apologize., Judgement, Personal Experience, Regret, Undertale Genocide Route, geeettttttt dunked on!!! (Undertale), personal headcanon, slice of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excel_Lynt/pseuds/Excel_Lynt
Summary: She wandered into the Judgement Hall hesitantly, having a pretty good idea of who’d be there. A few steps, a pause, eyes scanning around the pillars.“S-Sans…?” she called out, flinching as her voice echoed back at her in the otherwise silent hallway.But nobody came.She took a few more paces forward, and called out again, “S-Saans? Are you there?”Only silence responded.--------I wrote my feelings and in-the-moment headcanon in narrative form toward the end of the geno run when I played in 2016, and only looked at it again for the first time last week, and while I feel it's worth sharing... it's raw as fuck and I'm scared to post most of it. the sans part is safe to share I guess.so here you go. enjoy the angst.Happy 3rd Underversary??





	Dedication

She wandered into the Judgement Hall hesitantly, having a pretty good idea of who’d be there. A few steps, a pause, eyes scanning around the pillars.

“S-Sans…?” she called out, flinching as her voice echoed back at her in the otherwise silent hallway.

But nobody came.

She took a few more paces forward, and called out again, “S-Saans? Are you there?”

Only silence responded.

…

A derisive chuckle from the middle of the corridor, “… i ain’t fallin’ for that shit, kid.” She couldn’t see him but felt relieved to finally get a response, as much as she felt terror and the weight of her sins crawling on her back at confirmation of the skeletal arbiter nearby. She shivered as her steps faltered, but continued onward to the next set of pillars.

Her shoulders slouched and she sighed, leaning against the pillar. She clutched her head as her back slid down the pillar until she was seated, and curled her legs against her chest.

“I know it’s too late for apologies…”

“damn right it is,” he sneered, tone dripping with venom.

“… but even so, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, voice cracking.

She looked up and jolted when she saw him standing, eye glowing brightly with wisps of blue rising like smoke from his eye socket.

“cut the crap kid. what do you want?” he stood a safe distance away, magic bristling as he surveyed the human’s intentions, guard up.

She paused again, as though she wasn’t sure.

“… Answers, I guess.” After her initial jump from seeing him, she simply stared at the floor in front of her.

“that makes two of us then.” His voice had softened somewhat after watching her body language for any signs of deceit and he saw only guilt and sorrow. She was either genuine, or a phenomenal actor.

“why’d you do all this? you don’t seem like the kind of psychopath it would take to do everything you’ve done.”

“It’s stupid reasons, in retrospect… Well, for one thing, I have to admit, I was curious about what would happen if I changed things up after a Reset. Curiosity is why I’m still here instead of resetting the timeline after beating Mettaton. But that wasn’t the main reason for starting all this.”

His brow raised.

“I don’t know if you’re acquainted with him in this timeline, but there’s this yellow talking flower, whom I for various reasons started to regard as a friend. He had the ability to SAVE/LOAD/Reset, until I showed up anyway. Once I gained that power he lost his. He wasn’t too happy about that,” she chuckled, “He’s such an angry houseplant.” Sans would have laughed in any other circumstance.

“… his name flowey, by any chance?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“paps keeps telling me about this flower that always talks to him and tries to befriend him. i thought it was just someone pranking with echo flowers, but…“ he fell silent, finding it pointless to continue.

“Anyway, I was exploring timelines and Flowey was the only one to remember everything after a Reset. Everyone else I’d made friends with, forgot about me… After a couple resets, those friendships started feeling fake, and Flowey was the only one who remembered me. If I did the same thing over and over again he’d get bored and stop talking to me.

… Eventually, I realized the only way he’d talk to me again is if I went along with his plan to Kill Everyone, and, well… here I am,” she shrugged bitterly.

They lapsed into a heavy silence.

“Err… So what would happen if I ever manage to get past you?” she glanced to him cautiously.

The skeleton’s eye sockets were pitch black.

She backpedaled immediately. “Sorry, I have a bad feeling about it but I’m curious and I’ve come this far and I don’t want to be tempted or ever wonder about it again..”

He was silent for a while. Suddenly, he raised his arm, left eye blazing, and light blue bones shot out of the ground, forming a tight cage around her. She startled and cried out, but just curled up tighter against the pillar. She heard him step closer, but he took no further action.

“I never want to take this path again… After this I’m going to Reset the timeline, and get us the happiest ending, and never Reset again after that.”

“sounds like a plan, kiddo. anything else ya want off your chest?”

“No… but thank you for listening.”

He grunted in acknowledgement.

“See you in Snowdin, Sans.”

She felt her sins piercing through her back.

“seeya, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> geeettttttt dunked on!!! 
> 
> ... eh.
> 
> This is actually the very end of what I wrote back then.  
> It feels silly to post the end first, but.. the bulk it is too raw and intimate to comfortably share. This part was relatively impersonal and can be a standalone story, I guess.


End file.
